1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer, and particularly the hair dryer with a static atomizing device for generating an electrostatically charged microparticle mist of a liquid such as water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a hair dryer with a negative-ion generator has been widely utilized for hair drying, hair styling, and a hair treatment. For example, Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 2002-191426 discloses a hair dryer for providing an airflow containing negative ions. According to this hair dryer, it is possible to effectively prevent that negative ions are trapped by a grid member attached to an air outlet, and achieve a stable supply of the minus ions.
By the way, very fine water particles of about 1 nm derived from the moisture in the air are adhered to the negative ions generated by the negative-ion generator of the above hair dryer. However, the very fine water particles are easily vaporized when contacting a hot air supplied from the air outlet. Thus, the conventional hair dryer still has plenty of room for improvement from the viewpoint of stably supplying a sufficient amount of moisture to the user's hair.